Poetry of the Heart
by VanessatheMagnificent
Summary: What if Ren and Larry were forced to do a poetry/song for an assignment? Will they write their true feelings for each other? Chapter 3 is now loaded!!!
1. Getting the Assignment

Poetry of the Heart 

A/N: Hey everybody! This is little Even Stevens fic I'm writing in my spare time (just for fun). Anyway, this fic is about a song/poetry assignment that Ren and Larry are joined together for. Will they continue their heated fight or will they accidentally show their true feelings? Read and find out!

Note: the poem that Ren reads is "Fireworks" by Amy Lowell, the song Larry sings is by me, so don't flame me if the song is bad, I'm not a poet ok? * * Means thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Even Stevens characters; they belong to that crazy, zany company called Disney.

Ren's POV

"Ok class, guess what time it is? It's time for our first long-term assignment of the year!" Said Mr. Ferro, my English teacher giving our first time for a report. Everyone except myself groaned and took out paper so they could copy the assignment. I of course was already prepared for this and was waiting for Mr. Ferro to start stating the detail for the assignment. "Now class, for our first assignment, I think we should do a classic topic, like writing poetry." Finished Mr. Ferro as another round of groans filled the classroom. "Let me explain, its not going to be that boring that we waste three days listening to 102 year old poems that you copied from the books from the library, oh no its not going to be that easy." I think the whole class was shocked to find a teacher to care if we really did an assignment or copy some poem from a book. "No, I want something original from my students…. So I'm giving you the choice of doing a poem or a song." Some people in back of me were happy for the decision from Mr. Ferro. "However, my students, you must work with a partner to make some checks to make sure that the song or poem is original. Guess what, _I_ get to pick who you have to work with."  

*Oh no* I thought. I looked around the classroom for possible partners, fun, nice, and energetic to work with. My best bud, Charlotte, is taking English with me and it would be fun to do another project with her. There were a few people I vaguely knew from my homeroom last year that could make a good partner. Then there was Bobby, (unfortunately, Bobby was seeing some Latino girl. I think that the girl is bland to me, but Bobby must have seen something in her because he is dating her) it would be awkward for me to become his partner seeing that I still had a crush on him (just a little). I saw some other people who I could work ok with. Then in the corner in the room, I saw the one person who I could never see myself working with in a million years, no a billion years. Larry Beales, the competitive loser sitting in the back looking so smug like he knew what he already was going to do. Ever since the 5th grade, he has been trying to compete with me for everything including grades. I know this assignment will bring the worse out of his already bad competing drive. As a Stevens, we always got the bad end of luck and this time I was hoping that I would luck out. "Luckily for you, I'm a very simple man and come up with a simple plan to pick partners," continued Mr. Ferro. In the back of my head I kept repeating *please don't partner me and Larry together, please don't*. Mr. Ferro turned back to the class and said to Eric, "Eric, my boy, why don't you pick a name first?"

Larry's POV

I will beat her. I will beat Ren Steven at this 'poetry' assignment with my partner. I hope I get a guy who doesn't need to meet very often so I won't have to hassle with coach for practice. As I looked at the back of Ren Steven's head, I know this time that I will beat her at this assignment. I have this perfect song in mind to do for the assignment. The day that I present my assignment to the class, I can already see Ren's face. While Mr. Ferro went down his list for partners, (paring guys mostly with guys and girls mostly with girls), I was daydreaming about my perfect song getting an "A or A+." The shame she will carry as she gets an "E or D" for her stupid poem. Her pathetic voice as she finally says, "You finally won, Larry, you can beat me at everything." Oh how great that would be if he could see her face… all sad yet in a way looking cute and very sweet… *hold up, where did all of that come from? * I asked myself, making me snap out of my daydream just in time to hear Mr. Ferro call my name for the 5th time. I walk up to Mr. Ferro, amidst a bunch of giggles and laughing, passing by Ren Steven's desk just in time to hear her mutter to her friend, "What do you think Beales was dreaming about, failing this class?" I shot her one of my trademark smile and said to her "No, I was just daydreaming about beating you at this assignment."

Ren's POV

I'm very worried at this point. I haven't gotten a partner yet and there are only three choices left. Bobby is one, some girl named Sandra, and of course Larry. As he walked up to the teacher, obviously daydreaming about something stupid like winning a sports trophy…or something else, but I don't care because he is always in my face and on my case. Like when I was talking to Charlotte, in a private conversation, I said to her "What do you think Beales was dreaming about, failing this class?" When out of nowhere I hear a irritating voice that states  "No, I was just daydreaming about beating you at this assignment." So I spin around in my seat and replied, "Sure you were Larry, because that's all you can do, dream." Taken aback by this, he answered, "Whatever Ren, you know when I get my partner, I'm going to beat you and whoever has to be stuck to you." Ugh, I hate his smug attitude and the way he acts. I watched as he apologizes for daydreaming and waited for Mr. Ferro to pick a name. I looked at Larry, bored and hoping, no praying that I wouldn't have to be his partner. Larry is a mystery to me to this day. I mean sometimes he can be so cruel to my little brother and I like on scrub day, but then does something like apologizing to me about being mean to me when I was head of a council to help the cafeteria. I noticed that Larry had a kind side, a side I think that he tries to hide from everybody. Now that would be an interesting experiment, to see if I could bring out Larry kind, nice side. *Whoa Ren, where did that come from? * I asked myself. I never say things like that, even in my head. Especially about someone as aggravating as Larry. Mr. Ferro had finally chosen a partner for Larry. As nervous as I was about Larry becoming my partner, I thought it might be a fun experience. *What am I saying? This is Larry Beales were talking about. I have got to get on another topic than him! *I questioned myself. Mr. Ferro gives Larry the name of his partner and he looks horrified. I know that name is not mine. It couldn't be my name! I have worked to hard in this class (even though it just started) for Mr. Ferro to dislike me like that! Even though I am a Stevens, doesn't mean my luck has run out! As Larry walked by my desk he asked me a simple question that made me feel sick, "Were do we meet for our first meeting, partner?"

A/N: So how do you like the beginning to my tale? Sorry, but I have a bad habit of leaving my fanfics at questions. Speaking of questions, got any? Then r/r or else I don't know how fix the problem (like there would be :-)) Anyway, so until next chapter, see-ya!


	2. Picking The Meeting Place

Poetry of the Heart 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, just the plot. 

A/N: In this chapter, Ren and Larry deal with their first meeting. ** Means thoughts. Enjoy!

Larry's POV

I have to be partners with Ren. I actually have to work with that self-satisfied, little miss perfect that thinks she can win anything she wants. If she thinks being partners with her will stop me from getting an "A", she's mistaken. I return to my seat after asking Ren where we should meet for our first check on the assignment. I pull out some paper and start to make a list of places where we could meet. After writing down a couple of places, I decided the best place to meet is the library, on Saturday after practice, where we do the check thing quickly and go it over with. After some final instructions on the project, Mr. Ferro dismissed us and I walked to my locker.

Ren's POV

How could this happen? So early in the year and it's already turning into a disaster. After writing down some final instructions on the project, Mr. Ferro let us leave. I walk to my locker with Charlotte complaining all the way about her partner, Bobby. "Ren, you got off lucky with Larry, even though he's like your worst enemy" Charlotte said as we reached my locker. She's wearing a black skirt with red stockings, a red shirt that says 'Bad Angel'. I gave Charlotte one of my do-I-look-stupid-to-you looks and roll my eyes. "Please Char, you know as well as I that you would rather be partners with a old crush than with some jealous, competitive bug," I argued as I opened my locker. "But I don't have the crush on Bobby, you do Ren" continued Charlotte while I picked up my world History book. I looked around to see if anyone had heard her and turned back toward her "Go ahead Char, tell the whole school with that big mouth" I exclaim as a group of freshmen passed my locker. "Besides I _did_ have a crush on Bobby, but that's over with now" I enlightened Charlotte. 

"Hay Ren, hey Char, watcha doing?" Louis greeted us has he came down the hallway. Charlotte turned to Louis and replied, "Don't call me Char, Lou." She looked at me and said "I need to go lunch so I'll catch you later, Ren. Don't worry it will work out in the end"  *I hope so* I told myself. She walked by Louis and said to him "Bye Lou, hope you pass your gym test" before she headed for the cafeteria. Louis, shaking his head, came towards me and said, "She's a weird one, she is." "Ren, there's a rumor going around that you have to work with Larry Beales on some project. Say it ain't so Ren, say it ain't so" Louis cried out. He is such a drama king sometimes, it's just embarrassing. I close my locker and turned to him. "Yes it's true Louis, and there's nothing you can do about it. You think I like the idea of Larry Beales being my partner? No I don't. But I will deal with the situation in a civilized manner. I hope you can live with this. Louis put his hand on his chin and said, "Yeah, I can do that. As long as he doesn't come to our house, I'll be fine." "Don't worry, I wouldn't want Beales there either. I think we should meet in a safe place with lots of people. Like the…uh…" I looked down the hall as a group of students came out the library. "Library, I think we should meet in the library." I shout. Louis looks at me like I'm crazy. I tell Louis "go to gym class already and get it over with" as I head to Larry's locker.

Larry's POV

            I took out my Spanish notebook and slammed my locker shut. My boy Erick who shares my locker sometimes looks at me funny and asks me "What's your problem? Girl trouble?" "Not like you think" I mutter and walked toward my Spanish class. I was looking over last night's homework when guess who I bump into? Yes, that's right it's Ren! I slam into her knocking both of us down. "Ugh, Larry watch were your going!" She shouted as she stood up. She's wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and a blue vest. *Nice clothes, nice pants, nice…. Stop! Think about other things * I tell myself. I got up and answered "I wouldn't have to if little miss perfect would watch were she was doing!" "It's always about you isn't it Larry?" said Ren "To concerned with what _your_ doing to look out for others." She snapped. I was to worried about passing a Spanish test than to stand her and argue with her so I asked her "Ren, what do you want? Isn't enough that I have to be partners with you much less hear your annoying voice so say what you have to say so I can get to Spanish class."  

Ren's POV

            He is so rude! He knocks me down, insults me, and then demands a reason for me bothering him. I brush the dirt off of my clothes and fix my hair. He looks at me, looks at all my stuff on the floor and bends down to help me. What? He's helping me? Ugh, he so confusing sometimes I can't stand it. *But isn't that what you like about him? He changes from good guy to bad guy so much that it makes it confusing for you to figure out what you want* I shake my head and start picking up my books. I watch him pick up the last of his things while he waits for my answer. He has on some black jeans, a wife beater under a yellow and black samurai shirt. His undershirt is thin and I can just make out the features of his six-pact. *Looks nice don't it? * *No I' m just waiting for him to finish picking up his things* *yeah right, sure* "Ren, Ren?" "Are you ok?" Larry asked me. His brown eyes staring at me with concern and his voice thoughtful and sincere for a change. I straitened myself up and told him "I've decided the best place to meet is in the library. Is there a problem with that?" He moved passed me and said "Fine. Is one-thirty on Saturday a good time for you?"

A/N: So what did you think? Was it ok? Stupid? Fair? Brilliantly wonderful? Well how should I know unless you read/review? It's not that hard, come on! Guess what? I have a little contest going on. Look at my bio to find out more about it. If I get enough entries, I will put it in the fic! So come on and try the contest out. Until the next chapter, follow the three R's: 1. Rite, 2. Read, 3. Review. 


	3. The Wonder of Dreams

**Poetry of the Heart**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, Disney does so don't sue.

A/N: Oh No! Not the rotten tomatoes! He he he…. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I kinda got banned from the Internet for, uh-bad grades… so don't hurt me!! You guys are in a special treat today. Instead of the normal two page chapters ya'll are use to, you get the **UBER CHAPTER!!! (uber to me any way). **Warning: **this chapter contains profanity and dream sequences that are a little on the teenage hormonal side. So if you don't like that, then either skip over them and don't complain or hit the back button and don't complain. Either way, I don't hear you complain. After all, they are Juniors in high schoolJ. So let's see what thoughts are running through their teenage heads! (Laughs evilly) Ahem! Well back to the fic at hand. After a stressful morning, Larry and Ren relax in the afternoon time zone known as Lunch. Ren and Larry fall asleep in a classroom and they have interesting dreams that may involve people we all knowJ. And you also get a taste of my poetry (not my best, in fact not good at all) so you can see where it starts and it will better in time. Also, I'm trying out a new style on the story. so tell me if I should go back to old way, ok? Important things: "hey" is speech, *hey* is thoughts by our main characters, ~_~ starts/ends the dream sequences, and /-/-/-/- starts/ends the poetry.**

**Larry's POV**

          Damn that Stevens! I hate when she tries to embarrass me in front of everybody like that. I go into my Spanish classroom, sitting down near some guy who's good at this Spanish stuff. I ask the guy, Jeff, if he has the homework as Eric sits down next to me and takes off his earphones. 

"Hey" he says as he sits down and takes out his notebook. 

"Yo. Got any new CD's yet? My collection is looking kinda low" I answer him back. 

"Nope, but I need some answers to the homework. You got it?" he asks

"Same as yesterday, but ask the guy in front of me, he probably has it." I say, as I get out my notebook, ready to copy any thing he gives me.

"Silencio, por favor!" shouts Senor Alverez over thirty loud teenagers.

Hey! I said shut up!" He yelled, which got everyone attention. "I need ya'll to do the warm-up while I do attendance so keep it quiet" he said as he headed to his desk, shaking his head and muttering about "not enough money for this job." 

Senor Alverez is a fat middle age Latin man that looks like Ricky Martin on dope. I flip to my Spanish section of my notebook and start copying. I notice the poem I'm working on for English class and I think back to what happened in the hallway. Why the world was I so nice to her? She was the one who bumped into me! I mentally shake my head and sigh. Girls man, are not my thing. Every aspect of sports, from scoring to playing, I know. But when it comes to dealing with that Stevens girl, I just can't figure her out man. *But isn't that what you look for in girls man? A challenge like in Ren? * I grunt to my inner voice's nonsense. How dare she order a time for us to meet?! I mean I could have had a meet on Saturday, but no she was too concerned with her schedule to even ask me! 

"Hello? Earth to Larry! Is anyone there?!"

"Huh? Oh sorry." Eric and Senor Alverez had been trying to get my attention for the longest.

"Mr. Beales, I suggest you start paying attention in class, because you wouldn't want a repeat of last semester." Mr. Alverez finished up while the class laughed or giggled. I mumbled a 'whatever' and handed Eric his Spanish homework back. 

"Hey man are you ok?" Eric asked me "you've been spacing out since English."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Stevens's girl is screwing up my project, and I can't have that. Now I've got to find another way to beat her at her game." I said as Senor Alverez was taking up the homework. He took Eric's paper, then mine and shook his head. 

"It's a real shame how you talk about Senorita Stevens, Larry. What you should do is take a page from her book and start studying."

"Well if you know her enough, you wouldn't say things like that!" I shot back defensively. 

"Just do the work, man, that's all I ask." He answered back while collecting the other students' work.

Yeah right. Typical teachers response. The crap they say is so rhetorical sometimes it's like they all are program to say that junk. 

"Hey Larry, how 'bout we skip 5th period and check out some hot volleyball action!" Whispered Eric while Senor Alverez droned on at the chalkboard. "Eric, you're such a horn ball. Sure I'll come with you. It's not like I need to go to History every day. I said with a smirk and turned back to the front of the class. 

"Alright class, it's time for that Spanish test. Get out paper and somethin' to write with and pray that you don't fail, Mr. Beales." Said Mr. Alverez at the same time as he was passing out the test. *Great, just put my business out there* I thought as I stared at the first question on the test. It was gonna be a long time till 5th period.

**Ren's POV**

History, such an interesting but wonderful boring subject. I got to class late (thanks to a certain idiot that I don't really want to talk about now) and sat next to my history study partner, Dennis. He's the perfect partner and cute too with sandy blond hair, brown eyes, and a nice body (from what I can tell underneath his blue shirt). Quiet and shy and he does his share of the work. Mrs. Shelley closed the door and walked to the chalkboard. I turned to ask Dennis if he had the second half of the report when the loudspeaker came on.

"Pardon my interruption, students and faulty" Said principle Hogan. "This announcement is to let all students know that the try outs for the mock trial team, the school play, the fashion show, the marching band, and the newspaper annul poet's corner contest will be held after school all week at 3:00. So come try out or show support to the contestants! This is principle Hogan signing off." After that, the class erupted into conversations about what the new principle had said. As always, the only tryouts this school cares about are the ones that involve sports and cheerleading.

"What a loser."

"Yeah, like anyone would want to try out for the _'mock trial team'_."

"Like, everybody knows that only good thing in this dump is the sports teams."

"Duh! We've got the best teams in the whole county!"

"Well, there are a lot of people who got out for cheerleading too."****

"Speaking of cheerleading, hey Erin, do you know when cheerleading starts?"

"Like, I have no idea Tamara. Why don't you ask Ms. Short about it?"

 Unlike these closed minded people, I try to go out and accomplish everything I can just to have that experience and knowledge of the event. Ignoring the comments made by my fellow peers, I took out some paper and started to form ideas for the poem project. *Let's see, what should I start with? * I asked myself while I drew circles on my paper. Circles turned into loops and loops started forming L's. Those L's formed a word but I didn't get a chance to _actually _read the word because Ms. Shelley called my name for attendance. 

After the attendance, she always gives us a little free time to chat or study while she gets ready for her eternity-long lectures. I turn back to Dennis to get the rest of the report from him, but he was talking to one of his buddies. So I turned my attention back to my paper. Horrified, I read the name on the paper. Larry!! Why in the world would I write his name?! What was I thinking? Sports, that's it. I was going to write a poem on an athlete and his name was the first that I picked up. *Sure right Ren. Keep telling yourself lies* "Shut up!" I muttered to myself as Ms. Shelley told us to get ready for her lecture. I removed some paper from my notebook and put the evil piece of paper at the back of pile. She walked to the front of the class and sat in her stool trying to calm all of the students down. She was a skinny short Jewish woman with an addiction to coffee and a bad taste in clothes.

"Today's lecture has to focus on the early Industrial Revolution on the economy. In 1815 after the battle of Waterloo, Napoleon…" (A/N: do you really want to read a boring lecture during your relaxation time? I thought not J)

While she droned on I wrote down most of the things that would be on the test, but I lost interest. I started more on my idea of a sport poem. But his name kept popping up in my head. *I wonder why…* *Oh shut up! * I told myself. I just needed to concentrate on why all of a sudden sports were on my mind. *Well, we all know Larry is the king of sports around here. He might just beat Donny at a record one day. * But for some reason, he's not doing a lot of sports this year. As yearbook editor and inspiring journalists, I keep up with most of the sports around here. Last year, Larry was in most of the sports activities but now he's just dropped most of them. *Makes you wonder what's on his mind…* Wait! I need to stop thinking about Larry and concentrate on the lecture. 

I snapped away from my thoughts just in time for Ms. Shelley to ask for the first group of students to come up. I asked Dennis to join me up to the front of the class. We gave our report (with appropriate clapping) and sat back down. I took out that piece of paper once again and stared at the idea of sports for the longest. Then finally it came to me, a poem about a sprint runner. He would need to win the last meet that he was running in because this was his life. I could start on it in gym (which I hate) and concentrate to make a poem that Beales could never top. As the presentations wore down and it was almost time to go, I looked over my poem and read it myself. This is what it looked like:

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sprinting faster than the speed of light

Making sure the other are far out of sight 

He's got to win this one, the biggest race of all

He's got to hear the crowds scream his name

He needs that rush of adrenaline pumping in his system

To help him towards a victorious win 

With each step he's closer to that dream

After this, he'll never race again

The way he did tonight

But at the last second, he slips and falls

His hopes and dreams slide from his grasp

He'll never understand what happened 

How far he came to glory, but to fail 

When he worked so hard

The race is over for him

But his life will go on…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ok, ok I know that this isn't the best but I can make changes later. Anyway the bell 's about to ring and I need to put away my things and run to my locker before I meet Charlotte, Nelson, and Ruby for lunch.

**Larry's POV**

Lunch, my favorite period. Has been since the 6th grade. Why you may ask? We'll first off, since I'm the head track runner it's easier to get my lunch instead of the pathetic freshmen and loser sophomores and juniors. After that test in Spanish and Alverez riding my back, I need to take a mid-day break. I head to the cafeteria with my boys Eric, Shawn, Keith, and the lovely female track runners Kim, Devon and Lana. We walked by the popular table and repeated the usual greetings that we hand out everyday.

"Eric, my man, how's it going?"

"Kim, my beautiful Senorita, how are you?"

"Felipe, stop being such a flirt."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our local track God, Mr. Larry Beales!"

"Ha-ha, David, not funny. Seriously, wasup?"

"Nothing really, just chillin', waiting for our next meet."

"I know man, it's been ages since I beat Acclaim high in a meet."

"Devon, girl, when did you put highlights in your hair?"

"Over the weekend Lana. I'm trying to see what looks the best for homecoming."

"But that's not for two months! "

"So? I'm just starting early. I can't wait!"

I walked to the lunch line where a bunch of freshmen were standing. I cut in front of them without a second glance and moved a head. I had to stop when Mark, a senior, stood in my way. Sports athlete or not, no junior would never cut in front of a senior, It's a rule of high school, never debated, never questioned. I paid at the register where this nice old lady that reminds me of my grandma to my money with a warm smile. I headed back to my table and sat next to Lana. She's this cheerleader that I take out sometimes when were bored and really need to go out. We don't date because on the relationship we used to have. I was the perfect boyfriend; sweet, kind, knew every important thing to do and say. But somehow it didn't work out. That was due to lack of time. Every time she wanted to do something, I'd be too busy with a sport game or practice. So I couldn't blame her if she wanted to date someone who would actually take her out. Lately, I've had more time to go out and do more things that I want to do. I quit many of the sports activities because the pressure was building up on me. I needed the space to decide if I wanted to stay after school until five or just sleep the afternoon away. But Lana is a casual friend now; I don't want to get back into that. I need to find a fresh breath of air, a new beginning, or just plainly a new girl. 

The conversations around me are boring and I'm done with my lunch so I say peace to everyone and head to the trashcan. I stopped short when that loser of a principle comes across my way. I see him head over to where Ren and her friends are sitting. Ha, he must want to use her for something. It's a shame that they pick her to do everything because other people (namely me) want a chance too. Whatever, I'm too tired to worry about that now. I leave the cafeteria and sneak off to the gym. Eric can pick up my books and stuff and give them to me when I enter the locker room 4th period. I go to Mr. Neverson, my track coach's office to rest down on his couch. I lie there and relax, listening to a song about a perfect girl on a radio in the room. Ah, my perfect girl. What would my perfect girl look like? Act like? Behave like? For one thing, she's must be smart, to match my brilliant wit. Plus, she has to be the kind of person who isn't superficial and she has to care about people. Dream girl gotta have a bangin' body to. Right shapes, curves, and smells like she bathed in a bath of roses. Tight jeans and form-fitting shirts would show off all those curves and I mean _all._ Her eyes are sparkling with her personality and appeal, like two sapphires blazing with passion. Her skin the soft glow of healthy rose pink, not all pale and blotchy. In fact, I can see her waiting for me as I slip into this room silently…

_At this point, Larry has taken a trip to Sleepy land. Let's join him now…_**__**

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**__**

_Like I said, I snuck in the room using the back door as to not disturb her work. At this angle, She looked like a fallen angel. Her hair is in a sloppy bun and locks of her hair fell over her face. All I want to do at the time was get her alone and in my arms. I move up behind her, breathing in the sent of her, vanilla flowers with a hint of cinnamon. I was so close yet to far away to do anything about it. Just as I try and make my move, she spots me. _

_"Back so soon?" She says in a smug voice._

_"You know I couldn't stay away." I said softly moving towards her._

_"Check the hallways, as usual?"_

_"Of course. I'm a perfectionist, remember?" _

_"Hey, sometimes a little caution goes a long way." She says as she turns towards me looking dead sexy._

_"I'm tired of working on this damn newspaper. Come here and help me unwind." She says, holding her arms out. Hey, when a beautiful lady wants something, who am I to refuse?_

_So I walk over to her and hug her tight while laying a soft kiss on her forehead. She, in return, kisses me softly on my chin. We stand like this for a minute, taking in each other in length. I whisper in her ear "My little journalist, you work so hard. You deserve a reward." She looks up at me and I can see her beautiful eyes. I kiss her softly, tasting her cherry lips quiver under mine. More is best, and nothing could be better than being here with her. Things follow the natural route and my hands slip behind her back as she places her arms around my neck. Rubbing her thigh with my thumb, I pull back and look into her eyes. There are sparkling in that kind of magical way that let's me know that it's only for me. Ren kissed my chin before she smiled and said "It's time for you to… "_

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_****

"…Wake up now Beales! I said now boy, get up!" said a very upset stumpy, fat white man with white hair, or principle Hogan if you like.

"GHA! Oh man it's just you, I mean sir!! I'm awake sir, I'm awake." I stat up and put my feet over the edge of the couch. I must have dozed off listening to that damn radio. Wow, did I just have a dream about Ren?! I mean come on I've had dreams like this before, but never with **her** in them! Man I think I need to take a walk around the gym to clear my head. I left the room quickly with the principle right behind me who turned toward the front gym doors muttering about 'lazy boys'. I walk around a couple of times around the floor and just stare blankly a head. Soon 4th period would start, and I forgot my uniform in coach Neverson's office. I turn around and ran back to the small room while the first bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of 4th period. Guess who's sleeping on the same couch that was just occupied? That's right, little miss Ren Stevens. She has a happy expression on her face and easy look to her. *Wow. She's so hot right now…* *Yuck! Stop that mess! No more thinking about Ren!! * I told myself as I looked on at the sleeping girl. My uniform was underneath her, and I didn't want to disturb her, not yet anyway. So I closed the door and sat down in a chair by the desk, unaware of the time. *I wonder what or who she's dreaming about? Maybe some pretty boy or getting some impossibly high score on her SAT's. * As the second bell ringed though, I found out who she was thinking about… me.

**Ren's POV**

After I retrieved my books and met my friends, we headed to the cafeteria. A midday break is something I need after the events in 1st period. As we walked in and sat down I went to get my lunch early. I had an odd feeling that I wouldn't be able to enjoy it as much. On the way, I saw Beales and his popular friends talking about inane subjects. Sometimes I feel sorry for them. I mean, except for Larry, none of them will do anything meaningful in their lives. I waited patiently while the others in front of me received and paid for their food. See I'm not that kind of junior who uses their status to intimidate the lower classmen or others unlike some people I know. I paid for my lunch and sat down next to Charlotte, who was in a conversation with Anne, a pretty blond girl who was very tall.

"…And I know you think that the boy is cute, but is he the right for you, Anne?"

"Honestly, Charlotte, I don't know. I mean he's nice and kind to me, and we do have fun when we go out, but lately he's been pushing me away."

"Well let me tell you, as the gossip columnist, I know all about break-ups. And honey, I know when someone's on the verge of a break-up. It seems like you two have some issues to work out."

"Maybe you're right Ruby, we need to talk."

"Happy to help."

"Can we please talk about something else than boys here?"

"Nelson, don't be such a typical male."

"Ren, I'm just saying, guys and talking about relationships don't mix."

"Ugh, that's what they all say."

As I was finishing up my lunch, Principle Hogan came over to our table, creating a mess. When he reached me I knew that he wanted me for some duty of his. I know that I should be thankful for the chance to be so close to the staff especially since I'll be a senior and I'll need their recommendations. But do they need me for every mundane thing that needs to be done around here? For once I would want to just relax and not have to worry about work. 

"Whatever you need sir, I will do it." I said as I stood up and shook his hand.

"Good Ren because I need you to collect signatures for the upcoming homecoming. I wouldn't ask you if Kenny wasn't sick and you haven't eaten yet."

*What bull. Louis could come up with a better excuse than that* I thought irritably but I answered in a pleasant voice "Ok just let me throw away the rest of my lunch." I answered as he turned around and greeted the chess club sitting by an open window. I picked up my tray while Charlotte moved to come with me. 

"That's ok Char. I can do it by myself."

"Nah, Ren. I was getting up anyway. Besides there might be a cute basketball player who needs a date for the Homecoming!" She smiled and walked with me to where the table was located. This type of job is usually boring and the other students act as if you work there for your pleasure and thus become rude. So it's nice to have someone to talk to when t it gets boring. We walked out the cafeteria and went to the front doors of the gym, laughing and talking all the way. There was a table positioned at one of the doors.  

I step behind the table and put my books on the floor while I sat down. Charlotte sat beside me and started to take names from a Spanish couple that had just come up. The going was slow, but we manage to entertain ourselves. When the talking died down and fewer people came around to sign up, (A.N.: they get 45 minutes to eat, go figure) I fell into a daydream. 

I started to think of my poem and the sprint runner. As I do a creative writing project, I try and imagine who would fit this description from around school. So as I think over the poem, I see a tall, but not to tall guy. He's got a great spirit and you can feel his energy radiate from within. He also has that type athlete's body, lean and muscular. In fact from his thin uniform shirt and short shorts, you can see all the good parts and I mean _all_. He also has a deep tan. In fact, it's deeper than a tan; it's like a part of him in a hot coco kind of color. And, his eyes sparkle with determination and something else I'm not sure but what ever in there, I can't take away my eyes from him as he slowly approaches the bleachers where I'm sitting…

_At this point, Ren has also dozed off to a lack of sleep. Lets see what' or who she is dreaming about…_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_As I said he walks over to the bleachers where I'm writing my article about the track team. He's just finished his run. I look down at the sheet that I had been writing on. It's filled with doodles and sketches of him in various stages. _*Didn't know I could draw? Well I can't, but hell, this is my fantasy*_. His brown eyes follow my every movement, a trace of sly curiosity in his facial expression. He walking over to me in a calm and stylized manner but I want him to run or a least attempt to get here faster. I take a quick look around and notice that the track field is slowly emptying out and were gonna be the only ones here. This surely speeds up my heart and fills my head with silly ideas of what might happen. _

_Damn, his teammates want to stop and congratulate him now. Why can't they wait until I'm done with him? No one is really paying me any attention because they know that I usually interview the big winner for the sports events so I can freak out in relative isolation. OK, good, they've left him alone and he's almost here. Act calm, act cool and don't worry. Put on the big 'hey big winner' smile and sit up. Here he is, time to act._

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Look at her she's knocked out. Hey Mr. Hogan, I can take over for her. Just let Ren rest."

"That's fine Miss. I'm just worried about Ren. I've never seen her this tired before."

"Well sir, I've never seen her so happy in her sleep, and that's what worrying me."

"Fine. I'm sure I can move her to Coach Neverson's office. She has a cot in there and it quiet and out of the hallway."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  

_"Hey" he says. He is so shy and quiet after a big win. Which is unusual because he's usually loud and rude. I guess he's humbled by his wins._

_"Hello, Mr. Big Win! How was the race?" I say, my smile as noticeable as my nervousness._

_"Same as usual. Yeah, I won and sure I want to celebrate the big game at your house. It's all the same." He says as his smile fades._

_"Ok first question." I say as I pulled out my tape recorder and push play. _*Yes, even in my dreams I do things by order* __

_He wraps his arm around my shoulders and says, "I'm too tired to talk right now. Let's just sit." This is what I've wanted for the longest, to be so close to him. He sits his chin on my on my hair and whispers near my ear "Your hair smells very good… like some kind of exotic Jamaican passion fruit. I'm intoxicated by it. Maybe your neck smells this good too." I must be blushing now; I can feel the warmth in my face. Everything seems to be in a slow transformation, a flow of fast moving feelings and slower reactions. Bit by bit, he moves his head to my neck and I could feel his warm breath near my chin. "Yep, just as I thought, good smells all around." He said as he smiled and stood up. My hands were shaking like crazy at this point but I didn't care, all I noticed were his brown eyes. He leaned in forward a little, raising his voice so only we could hear. "I bet you even taste wild and exotic. Let's see." He closed the gap created by this intimate situation and he kissed me. It wasn't wild, mad, or passionate but just like a first between intimate friends; light, soft, and tender. I pulled away, waiting the taste test results. "Hmm… good for the first taste but I need another to be sure." This is what I've been waiting for, to take control, to make him mine. I met his lips with a satisfied grin. Softly at first, tasting his supple lips. I felt his tongue on my lips and I gladly opened up. I brought my hands up to cup his face as he slid his hands around my waist. Taste test forgotten, I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck fulfilling my hidden desires for 'Larry" in my arms ………_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_After this (and the sound of the late bell) she's gonna wake up in a whole world of trouble…_

"LARRY!!!!!!!!! What the hell?! What a weird dream." Why in the world would I dream about kissing **him **of all people! That's not a name that a person wants to wake up yelling to especially in a… crowded… hallway… Hey where's everybody?! "Darn, did I sleep through lunches? And why am I in Coach Neverson room on his couch? I guess Charlotte found someone to move me in her. Smart girl, I was so tired and I needed that." Shoot, I'm going to be late for Trigonometry and Mrs. Gama wouldn't take "I accidentally fell asleep" as an accuse.

"Thanks Charlotte for waking your best friend up in time." I mumbled as I sat up and rubbed my eye with the back of my hand. I looked around for my books, but I couldn't find them. Oh well, Charlotte probably grabbed them while I was sleep. I sat up and turned my legs around to the front, stood up, and stretched. I was about to leave when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I swirled around to see the one person that I never, in a million years, wanted to see staring back at me in a chair with those same brown eyes that captured my very dreams seconds ago.

Larry Beales had heard everything that I had just said. 

**A.N.:** Well that's it for this chapter, folks. I hoped you enjoyed. Even though it took me a year to get out, I know the fourth chapter will be out way before another chapter come out. So, please read and review and I'll be thankful

Later Dayz


End file.
